


ХиджиОки

by Korue



Category: Hakuouki
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-03 00:23:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4079530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Korue/pseuds/Korue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Четыре раза, когда Окита поцеловал Хиджикату, и один раз, когда Хиджиката поцеловал его.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Жарко

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Чего только не случается в жару.

Жара стояла невыносимая.  
Расплавленный воздух дрожал над землёй, небо было таким синим, что смотреть больно, а солнце напоминало желток, запечённый до золотистой корочки. Одежда липла к потному телу, от духоты кружилась голова, жарко было и утром и вечером – даже ночь не приносила прохлады. Люди старались не выходить на улицу без нужды, животные прятались в тени, птицы летали так медленно, словно ленились двигать крыльями.  
Обычный июль в Киото.  
Соджи стоял перед дверью в комнату Хиджикаты, держа в руках тазик с холодной водой из колодца. Сегодня утром он вылил немного такой же холодной воды Хиджикате за ворот. Ору было – на весь Мибу.  
Соджи коротко постучал в сёдзи, потом прислушался: тишина. А утром Хиджиката был очень громким и энергичным. И неблагодарным: бросил в Соджи меч, ножны и Хейске-куна. А ведь Соджи всего-то хотел помочь ему освежиться. Вот и делай после этого добрые дела.  
Соджи вздохнул. Внутренний голос подсказывал, что топтаться перед дверью, оттягивая неизбежное – трусливо и недостойно самурая.  
– Хиджиката-сан!  
Нет ответа.  
– Я вхожу.  
Он отодвинул сёдзи. Комната была пуста, но внешние сёдзи у дальней стены оказались раздвинуты – либо Хиджиката вышел на энгава, либо притаился за дверью, пылая жаждой мести. Конечно, Хиджиката не походил на человека, который станет мелочно мстить из-за невинной шалости, но Соджи всё-таки поколебался, прежде чем переступил порог.  
– Хиджиката-сан, вы здесь?  
– Чего тебе?  
Голос доносился с улицы, и Соджи направился туда.  
– Я просто подумал, вдруг вы рехнулись из-за жары, – он вышел на энгава, – разделись догола, – посмотрел в одну сторону, – и…  
Он посмотрел в другую сторону и увидел Хиджикату и замолчал.

Хиджиката не разделся догола, но был близок к этому: он подвернул рукава юкаты до плеч и задрал подол выше колен, поставил ноги в таз с водой и обмахивался веером. Хорошо устроился.  
– И? – спросил он, не открывая глаз.  
– И побежали в город голышом. С людьми и не такое случается в жару. Репутации Шинсенгуми был бы нанесён непоправимый ущерб, и вам пришлось бы сделать сеппуку.  
– Размечтался, – хмыкнул Хиджиката и наконец повернулся к нему. – Зачем пришёл?  
– Вот, – Соджи выставил перед собой тазик, словно щит. – Вам, наверное, жарко.  
Хиджиката посмотрел на тазик, потом, очень внимательно, на Соджи. У того уже были заготовлены ответы на все вопросы: воду набрал Сайто, Кондо-сан попросил отнести, а разве можно отказать Кондо-сану.  
– Спасибо, – сказал Хиджиката и улыбнулся – благодарно и искренне, без задней мысли.  
Соджи до боли впился пальцами в края тазика. Желание надеть его Хиджикате на голову было почти непреодолимым.

На самом деле, он хотел извиниться. Сам набрал воды и пробрался сюда окольными путями, чтобы не попасться никому на глаза. Но Хиджиката всё испортил. Так было всегда, сколько они друг друга знали. Когда они ссорились, Соджи всегда приходил мириться первым, и каждый раз выяснялось, что Хиджиката уже всё забыл и не злится, и всё было зря. Соджи боролся с собой, чтобы попросить прощения, а Хиджиката просто не обижался, словно их ссора была неважной, не стоила внимания.  
В детстве это ужасно злило, так злило, что он старался тут же снова навредить Хиджикате. Но сейчас Соджи был взрослым, и мог справиться со злостью. Ведь мог же?  
– Очень своевременно, – сказал Хиджиката, подбирая ноги, – эта вода уже горячая как кипяток.  
Соджи отставил опустевший таз в сторону, сел на энгава рядом с Хиджикатой и посмотрел на него искоса. Тот снова поставил ноги в таз и жмурился от удовольствия.  
Шея у него блестела от пота, на глазах у Соджи несколько капелек скатились по горлу в ложбинку между ключиц и дальше, под юкату. Виски и лоб тоже покрылись испариной, и короткие, начавшие завиваться от влаги, прядки трогательно липли к ним. Хвост был завязан узлом на затылке, и пряди подлиннее торчали из него во все стороны. С растрёпанными волосами и голыми коленками Хиджиката больше походил на деревенского босяка, чем на самурая.  
– Ужасно выглядите, – с удовольствием сообщил Соджи.  
– Я это переживу.  
За него Соджи и не беспокоился – только за себя. В самом деле, почему он до сих пор сидит здесь? Он же пришёл, чтобы извиниться – с этим не сложилось, значит, пора уходить.  
– Точно, – вдруг сказал Хиджиката. – Тебе ведь тоже жарко. Ставь ноги.  
И подвинулся.  
– Что?  
– Ставь ноги в таз. Места хватит.  
Соджи посмотрел на него, как на сумасшедшего. Хватит места? Да ему порой целый мир казался слишком тесным для них двоих! Если поставить ноги в таз, то придётся сесть ближе, касаясь друг друга плечами и бёдрами. О чём только Хиджиката думает?!  
– О чём вы думаете? Приняли меня за девушку?  
Теперь пришёл черёд Хиджикаты смотреть на него как на умалишённого.  
– При чём здесь девушки?  
– Вся эта романтика для девиц.  
– Какая ещё романтика? Ты перегрелся?  
И тут Соджи посетила отличная идея.  
– Мужчины поступают иначе, – заявил с коварной ухмылкой и сильно толкнул Хиджикату в плечо.

Стоило отдать Хиджикате должное: даже в условиях неожиданного нападения, реакция и сообразительность ему не изменили – он успел поджать ноги, чтобы не перевернуть таз. Правда, из-за этого он потерял равновесие и повалился на спину. Соджи, не медля ни секунды, прыгнул на него, Хиджиката пихнул его коленом, и они покатились по полу.  
– Ты что творишь, идиот?!  
Хиджиката оттолкнул его, но не сильно – Соджи легко заблокировал удар.  
– Победителю достанется таз с холодной водой.  
– Ты же сам мне его принёс!  
– Я передумал.  
Хиджиката не дрался всерьёз, и вскоре Соджи уложил его на лопатки, оседлал бёдра и упёрся ладонями в плечи. Безусловная победа.  
– Идиот, – сказал Хиджиката и сдул упавшую на лицо прядь. – Слезь с меня.  
– Нет.  
– Соджи. Слишком жарко и ты тяжёлый. И тебе уже не десять лет.  
– У меня солнечный удар, – беззаботно сказал Соджи. – Люди и не такое творят в жару.  
Хиджиката закатил глаза, а ведь Соджи не соврал – он действительно чувствовал себя странно. Голова слегка кружилась, в глазах темнело. Хиджиката был горячий, раскалённый, словно печка, из-за него Соджи тоже стало жарко, до пересохшего горла и тёмных пятен перед глазами.  
За пределами энгава всё было выбелено, выжжено солнцем, мир плавился, как горячий воск – казался ненастоящим и ненужным. А вот Хиджиката был настоящим: и его взлохмаченные волосы, и раскрасневшиеся от жары щёки, и сухие губы. Соджи смотрел на него сверху вниз и думал – что если наклониться и прижаться губами к его губам? Надавить на них языком, заставляя раскрыться, проникнуть в горячий рот – поцеловать?  
Фантазия была такой реальной и отчётливой, что он мог почувствовать тепло губ Хиджикаты, и жар его тела, и влажность его языка… И острый локоть у своего горла.  
На этот раз удар был ощутимым, и Соджи скатился на пол.  
– Да что с тобой такое?! 

Резкий окрик привёл его в чувство. Соджи огляделся, медленно моргая: голова кружилась даже сильнее, чем раньше, перед глазами всё плыло – ему понадобилось время, чтобы сосредоточить взгляд на Хиджикате.  
Губы у того были влажные, а взгляд холодный и острый, как лезвие меча. От этого взгляда Соджи мороз продрал по коже. Какой необычный способ охладиться.  
– Ты точно перегрелся, – сказал Хиджиката сухо.  
Соджи вяло кивнул. Он действительно не мог понять, что произошло. Он думал, что фантазирует, а сам поцеловал Хиджикату, или ему показалось, что поцеловал, но это была просто фантазия?  
Хиджиката что-то сказал – Соджи не услышал. Так поцеловал или нет? Как это выяснить? Не спрашивать же. Может быть, поцеловать Хиджикату снова?  
Он уже почти собрался привести этот нехитрый план в исполнение, когда ему на голову вдруг обрушилось что-то ледяное. Это было так неожиданно, что Соджи вскочил, прикрывая руками макушку, потерял равновесие и вывалился из тени на свет.  
Он не сразу осознал, что сидит на земле, мокрый до нитки, с чёлки стекает вода и капает ему на нос, ледяные струйки медленно скатываются по спине всё ниже, а Хиджиката стоит на энгава с тазом в руках и злорадно ухмыляется.  
– Вы облили меня водой? – недоверчиво спросил Соджи.  
– Тебе нужно было охладиться.  
Он выглядел таким торжествующим, что Соджи сдался.  
– Я думал, вы меня простили.  
– Ты налил воды мне за шиворот во время совещания. Тебя бы и Будда не простил, – Хиджиката протянул ему руку и помог подняться на энгава.  
– Я хотел извиниться.  
– Так извиняйся.  
– После того как вы облили меня водой? Ни за что.  
Хиджиката рассмеялся, и всё снова стало как раньше – как всегда. Ещё несколько секунд Соджи думал, был ли тот поцелуй на самом деле, или ему пригрезилось, но потом решил, что это не важно.


	2. Стыдно

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Соджи впервые попробовал сакэ.

Сакура расцвела раньше времени.  
Казалось, ещё вчера дул холодный ветер, крапал надоевший дождь, и люди неохотно выходили на улицу, ругая погоду и грязь, а сегодня наступила весна. Скучные голые деревья облачились в пышные розовые одежды и преобразились, как деревенская простушка в красивом кимоно. В один миг всё оказалось окутано розовым флёром: уродливые чёрные ветки, старые покосившиеся дома – даже воздух стал розовым от бесконечно падающих и кружащихся лепестков.  
Ханами в этом году было прекрасно.  
Так сказал Кондо-сан, а он никогда не ошибался. Кондо-сан был самым лучшим и замечательным человеком на свете: добрым, умным и отважным. Если бы Соджи пришлось перечислить его достоинства, он начал бы на рассвете и закончил только вечером, чтобы сделать перерыв на сон.  
– Эх, красота!.. Хорошо мы сделали, что выбрались сюда, верно, Тоши?  
У Кондо-сана был только один недостаток: он совершенно не разбирался в людях. Слишком добрый, он судил о других по себе и потому привечал всяких недостойных личностей. Таких, как Хиджиката.  
Если бы Соджи пришлось перечислить недостатки Хиджикаты, он начал бы на рассвете и не закончил до самой ночи. Хиджиката был наглым, самоуверенным и вечно лез не в своё дело, а хуже всего было то, что Кондо-сан почему-то считал его своим лучшим другом.  
– Не рано ли вы бутылку откупорили? Нужно подождать остальных.  
– Они опаздывают и сколько ещё времени будут искать нас, когда придут. Если мы начнём без них, никто не обидится.  
– Почему бы не пойти им навстречу, чтобы они уж точно не заблудились?  
– Хорошая идея. Соджи, сбегай-ка к дороге и подожди там Саннан-сана с ребятами.  
В другой день Соджи мигом бы сорвался с места, чтобы выполнить просьбу Кондо-сана, но сегодня у него было плохое настроение.  
– Почему я? Хиджиката-сан это предложил, пусть он и идёт.  
– Соджи!  
– Он прав, – сказал Хиджиката, – Саннан-сан может выбрать другую дорогу, со стороны реки. Лучше нам с Соджи пойти вдвоём, чтобы уж точно не разминуться.  
– Отличная идея, Тоши!  
Ещё одним серьёзным недостатком Хиджикаты было то, что он умудрялся обратить любую ситуацию в свою пользу.

– Жди их у моста, – сказал Хиджиката, когда они дошли до развилки, – а я спущусь к реке.  
– Не командуйте, – буркнул Соджи, – я слушаюсь только Кондо-сана.  
Хиджикате полагалось оскорбиться, но он и бровью не повёл.  
– Не веди себя как ребёнок.  
Самые ненавистные слова, сказанные самым ненавистным голосом. Соджи сжал кулаки, потом улыбнулся и произнёс так ехидно, как только смог.  
– Может быть, я и ребёнок, зато я круче вас в бою.  
– Не круче.  
– Конечно, круче. Обидно, наверное, что ребёнок лучше вас обращается с мечом?  
Хиджиката посмотрел на него с угрозой.  
– Слишком много болтаешь.  
Соджи показал ему язык, Хиджиката попытался схватить его за шиворот, но промахнулся.  
– Хиджиката-кун, Соджи-кун, энергичны как всегда?  
Саннан-сан стоял на мосту, за его спиной толпились ребята из додзё. 

Соджи уныло жевал палочку от данго и думал о том, зачем люди собираются на ханами. Разве не для любования сакурой? Тогда почему все только пили и ели, не глядя по сторонам? Саннан-сан продекламировал хайку, но потом ему предложили пиалу с сакэ, и он думать забыл про сакуру.  
Соджи было скучно. Конечно, он объедался и смеялся вместе со всеми, но пить вместе со всеми ему не разрешили. Потому что они были взрослые, а он – нет. Из-за этого Соджи чувствовал себя случайным прохожим на дружеской вечеринке. А вот Хиджиката пил. Совсем мало – кажется, он так и цедил одну чарку весь вечер, но зато он был вместе со всеми, наравне с Кондо-саном.  
Главный недостаток Хиджикаты заключался в том, что он был взрослым. Соджи ненавидел это, ненавидел то, что его не принимали в расчёт из-за возраста, хотя он и был сильнее всех в додзё. Чем Хиджиката лучше? Тем, что родился на несколько лет раньше? Нечестно.  
Постепенно темнело, и их компания начала редеть. Кто-то уполз в придорожные кусты, кто-то отошёл поприветствовать знакомых. Саннан-сан вспомнил о сакуре и теперь бродил среди деревьев, как призрак. Остались только Кондо-сан с Хиджикатой и Соджи.  
Соджи решил, что это его шанс: вокруг ещё оставалось множество бутылок, и не все из них были пусты. Он воровато огляделся и потянулся к ближайшей.  
Сегодня был не его день.  
– Соджи!  
Хиджиката только и умел, что создавать проблемы.  
– Что такое?  
Ну вот, теперь и Кондо-сан заметил.  
– Он хотел тайком выпить сакэ, – наябедничал Хиджиката.  
– Ну и что?  
Соджи, уже приготовившийся всё отчаянно отрицать, разинул рот. Хиджиката тоже.  
– Вспомни себя в этом возрасте, Тоши. Как будто мы такими не были. Пусть попробует.  
– Но он же ещё ребёнок!  
– Я не ребёнок! – возмутился Соджи.  
– Ничего с ним не случится от нескольких глотков. Верно я говорю? – Кондо-сан заговорщически подмигнул.  
Соджи закивал, недоверчиво наблюдая, как он наливает сакэ в пиалу и протягивает ему. На секунду даже захотелось отказаться, но Хиджиката выглядел таким недовольным, что ради одного этого стоило сделать назло. Соджи взял пиалу, торжествующе посмотрел на Хиджикату и сделал большой глоток. Месть была сладка.  
А сакэ оказалось совсем не сладким. Оно прокатилось горячей волной, обдирая горло почти до боли. От неожиданности Соджи закашлялся – попытался задержать дыхание, но почувствовал, что задыхается.  
Кондо-сан от души хлопнул его по спине, выбив весь воздух из лёгких.  
– Ну как?  
Соджи осоловело заморгал. Лица Кондо-сана и Хиджикаты немного расплывались, а в остальном все было нормально. Соджи так и сказал:  
– Нормально.  
Кондо-сан рассеялся.  
– Вот и хорошо.  
– С его сестрой сами будете объясняться, – буркнул Хиджиката.  
Мысль об Омицу мелькнула и исчезла. Соджи огляделся, медленно поворачиваясь: всё вокруг качалось и плыло, голоса Кондо-сана и Хиджикаты то отдалялись, то приближались, сливаясь в неразборчивый гул, огни фонариков расплылись бесформенными пятнами и кружились в причудливом танце. Соджи задрал голову и посмотрел на падающие лепестки. Они тоже кружились, затягивая его в бесконечный водоворот. У Соджи потемнело в глазах, он покачнулся и упал, чудом успев опереться на локоть.  
– Я же говорил! – голос Хиджикаты эхом отдавался в ушах.  
Надоедливый Хиджиката. Соджи собрался сказать ему, чтобы заткнулся, но только промычал что-то невнятное.  
– Ну ничего, ничего…  
Его приподняло, и он оказался на чём-то твёрдом, но тёплом и надёжном. Соджи не сразу понял, что это Кондо-сан пристроил его голову на своём колене.  
– Все мы через это проходили и живы до сих пор.  
Большая крепкая ладонь потрепала по волосам, и Соджи блаженно заулыбался. Ему было хорошо и уютно.  
Хиджиката начал что-то говорить, но Соджи этого уже не услышал: он спал. 

Его медленно покачивало, словно на волнах, от этого ещё сильнее клонило в сон. Соджи попытался свернуться комочком, но не смог – как будто его что-то держало. Тогда он задрыгал ногами.  
– Не дёргайся.  
Самый ненавистный в мире голос прогнал остатки сна, и Соджи распахнул глаза.  
Уже совсем стемнело, дорогу освещала луна, и Хиджиката нёс его на спине, подхватив под колени. Его затылок был прямо перед носом у Соджи, высокий хвост покачивался в такт шагам. Раскачивалось всё: дорога впереди, дома по обе стороны улицы и даже луна в небе.  
– Где Кондо-сан?  
– Саннан-сан повёл его домой, – Хиджиката фыркнул: – Подумать только, выглядел таким трезвым и здравомыслящим, а напился больше всех.  
Теперь Соджи всё вспомнил: ханами, сакэ – да, он попробовал сакэ и заснул. Позорище.  
– Пустите, я сам пойду.  
– Сомневаюсь, что у тебя получится.  
– Не разговаривайте со мной, как с ребёнком.  
– Ты и есть ребёнок, – с удовольствием сказал Хиджиката, – избалованный и глупый. Надеюсь, хотя бы сестра прочистит тебе мозги сегодня.  
Соджи представил, как Хиджиката приносит его домой, чтобы сдать с рук на руки Омицу, словно пятилетку, и попытался спрыгнуть на землю.  
– Сказал же, не дёргайся!  
Соджи задёргался, отчаянно и упрямо, но Хиджиката был не менее упрям и не отпускал.  
– Пустите!  
– Прекращай это! Хочешь, чтобы мы…  
Соджи сумел высвободить ногу и пнул Хиджикату куда дотянулся.  
– Ах ты, мелкий!..  
Хиджиката пошатнулся, Соджи почуял слабину и начал брыкаться с удвоенной силой. Они топтались, переругиваясь: один пытался освободиться, другой пытался идти вперёд – в какой-то момент Соджи вдруг понял, что смотрит прямо на луну у них над головами. А потом луна упала в одну сторону, а они – в другую.

Падать оказалось совсем не больно. Соджи повезло приземлиться на что-то мягкое, тёплое и живое – что-то очень знакомое. Он двинул локтем на пробу.  
– Да когда же ты угомонишься? – буркнули над головой.  
Хиджиката сидел на земле, ругаясь на все лады, а Соджи растянулся на нём, уткнувшись лицом в плечо. Ладонь Хиджикаты, почти такая же крепкая и надёжная, как ладонь Кондо-сана, лежала на его затылке, словно оберегая.  
– Они все тебя балуют, – выговаривал Хиджиката, – а разбираться – мне. Почему я должен…  
Соджи медленно моргнул. Мысли расплывались, он не мог сосредоточиться ни на чём, перед глазами тоже всё плыло и мутнело. И только лицо Хиджикаты оставалось ярким и чётким, словно нарисованным поверх расплывшегося мира.  
– Разве я похож на няньку? – продолжал жаловаться Хиджиката. – Я не умею обращаться с детьми и…  
– Я не ребёнок, – сказал Соджи и поцеловал его.  
И всё изменилось: мысли собрались, как части мозаики, зрение прояснилось – как будто он протрезвел в один миг.  
Сердце Хиджикаты билось под ладонью сильно и быстро, его губы были мягкими и тёплыми, а глаза в этом освещении казались прозрачными. Мгновение тянулось, превращаясь в бесконечность, и в этот долгий-долгий миг Соджи чувствовал себя таким взрослым, как никогда раньше.  
В следующий миг Хиджиката сдёрнул его с себя, и всё закончилось.  
– Ты что творишь?!  
Он был таким возмущённым и растерянным – смешно. Соджи хихикнул, потом прижал руку ко рту, потом сказал:  
– Меня сейчас стошнит.  
Хиджиката замер с раскрытым ртом, и это было бы ещё смешнее, если бы не острая боль в желудке.  
– Проклятье, – сказал Хиджиката, – да ты пьян как… Наклонись, одежду запачкаешь.  
Соджи послушно наклонился. Ему ещё никогда не было так плохо – до гула в ушах, до рези в глазах.  
– Проклятье, – повторил Хиджиката, придерживая ему волосы. – Хуже всего, что завтра ты ничего не вспомнишь, и тебе даже стыдно не будет.  
Соджи закрыл глаза, ему сейчас было всё равно.

Проснулся он после полудня и тут же пожалел об этом: голова превратилась в перезревший, готовый расколоться арбуз, во рту как будто крыса сдохла. Сестра причитала так, словно он чуть не умер, и даже взяла с него слово не пить до совершеннолетия. Соджи обещал.  
Он действительно не хотел больше пить сакэ, но не из-за рвоты или головной боли.  
Хиджиката ошибся: Соджи всё помнил. Помнил стук сердца под ладонью, помнил мягкость губ под своими губами, помнил, каким простым и кристально ясным всё стало в тот миг. Он помнил каждую мелочь, каждую деталь и подозревал, что уже никогда не сможет забыть.  
Хиджиката оказался прав только в одном: стыдно Соджи не было.


	3. Сладко

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Хиджиката болеет, Соджи ему... помогает.

Погода стояла замечательная.  
Всю прошлую неделю дул резкий холодный ветер и моросил надоевший дождь, но последние дни выдались сухими и тёплыми. Деревья, подобно кокетливым красавицам, расправляли разноцветные кроны, как рукава кимоно, утром и вечером было холодно, но днём солнце грело почти по-летнему. Каждый житель Киото по-своему пользовался этим последним подарком осени: влюблённые собирали букеты из золотых и багровых листьев, старики усаживались на солнцепёке, чтобы погреть больные кости. Даже самый угрюмый и занятой человек, нет-нет, да поднимал голову к небу, подставляя лицо тёплым лучам.  
Сидеть дома в такую погоду было преступлением.  
– Эх, красота, – бодро сказал Соджи, раздвигая сёдзи, ведущие во внутренний двор.  
Хиджиката не ответил.  
– Воздух такой свежий, а вы торчите в комнате. Могли бы прогуляться... сочинить парочку хокку.  
Хиджиката продолжал молчать, но Соджи не унывал.  
– Не хотите полюбоваться клёнами? Я слышал, что клёны производят особое впечатление на талантливых поэтов, вроде вас.  
– Хватит уже, – мрачно сказал Хиджиката и шмыгнул носом.  
Соджи закусил губу, чтобы не смеяться.   
В то время как все жители Киото наслаждались хорошей погодой, Хиджиката подхватил насморк. Утром он проснулся с заложенным носом, но лечиться отказался и теперь сидел над бумагами, кутаясь в тёплое хаори и беспрестанно шмыгая. Такой насупленный, злой на весь мир и жалкий.  
Хиджиката всегда становился жалким, когда болел. Как будто существование чего-то, что он не мог контролировать, приводило его в замешательство. Издеваться над ним в такие моменты было особенно приятно.  
– Да, я знаю, что вы болеете, но если бы вы немного размялись со мной под солнышком, вам бы сразу полегчало.  
– Сомневаюсь.  
– А зря. Знаете, как говорят: боль болью лечат.  
– В первый раз слышу.  
– Настоящий самурай не должен бояться трудностей.  
Хиджиката утомлённо вздохнул.  
– Я занят. А ты-то почему болтаешься без дела? Разве ты не должен патрулировать?  
– Я уже закончил.  
– Не слишком ли рано?  
Соджи пожал плечами. Что бы там ни думал Хиджиката, он не отлынивал. Ему как раз нравилось патрулировать в такую погоду, когда ещё не стало холодно, но уже не было жарко, но у него вдруг случился приступ кашля. Сухой, надрывный, он всё не прекращался, и Сано-сан отправил Соджи в казармы. К тому времени как он добрался до горячего чая, кашель прошёл, поэтому рассказывать об этом Хиджикате или кому-то ещё Соджи не стал.

– Хиджиката-сан.  
– Что?  
– Хиджиката-сан.  
– Ну, говори уже.  
– Хиджиката-сан.  
Хиджиката стукнул кулаком по столу, едва не перевернув тушь на бумаги. Соджи подпёр щёки ладонями и улыбнулся в предвкушении, но Хиджиката сдержался.  
– Шёл бы сам на улицу, если тебе так нравится погода, – сказал он сквозь зубы.– А меня не отвлекай.   
Соджи сделал вид, что оскорбился.  
– Я пришёл сюда не отвлекать вас, а помочь.  
– Чем, например?  
– Сделаю вам чай.  
– Чизуру уже принесла.  
– Тогда – лекарство.  
– Ямазаки об этом позаботился.  
– Тогда… – Соджи осенило, – я разомну вам плечи!  
Он ожидал услышать, что-то вроде: «Сайто уже это сделал», но Хиджиката только посмотрел на него с удивлением.  
– Спасибо, обойдусь.  
– Ну нет, – воодушевлённый, Соджи перебрался ему за спину. – Если мне выпал шанс хоть в чём-то опередить команду ваших поклонников, то я его не упущу.  
Хиджиката опасливо косился на него через плечо.  
– Лучше не…  
Соджи схватился за ворот хаори и дёрнул.  
– Да что же ты делаешь?!  
Хиджиката утомлённо вздохнул, потом сдался.  
– Ладно. Только побыстрее.  
Наверное, решил, что уступить будет проще, чем спорить. Наивный.  
Соджи снял с него хаори, отложил в сторону и размял пальцы, готовясь приступить к делу. От Хиджикаты исходил сухой болезненный жар, это можно было почувствовать, даже не прикасаясь. Если запустить сейчас холодные руки ему под одежду, вот крику будет.  
– Вы точно выпили лекарство, которое сделал Ямазаки? – спросил Соджи, растирая ладони, чтобы они согрелись.   
– Точно. Ты долго возиться собрался?  
– А вы сгораете от нетерпения?  
– Заткнись и делай. Или проваливай.  
Соджи фыркнул и положил руки ему на плечи.  
Хиджиката был напряжён, как перед боем – Соджи погладил его по плечам, надавливая на каменные мышцы, посоветовал:  
– Расслабьтесь.  
– И не подумаю.  
Тут следовало отпустить какую-нибудь шутку, но Соджи резко стало не до смеха. Хиджиката был такой горячий – жар опалял ладони, тонкими нитками пронизывал руки и проникал в тело, достигая до сердца. Соджи легко надавил пальцами на основание шеи, прямо под кромкой волос, чувствуя, как начинает кружиться голова. Хотелось обнять Хиджикату, прижаться лбом к его плечу, сказать что-то очень глупое, за что потом будет стыдно.  
Он отдёрнул руки и отстранился. Голова продолжала кружиться. Интересно, можно ли заразиться простудой через прикосновение?  
– Ты заснул? – Хиджиката недовольно дёрнул плечом.  
– Я передумал.  
– Что?  
– Руки разболелись, – Соджи потряс запястьями. – Всё потому, что вы не умеете расслабляться.  
– Теперь я ещё и виноват? – Хиджиката покачал головой. – Ладно, не важно. Раз ты закончил, то иди, попрыгай по лужам, или чем там развлекаются малолетние.  
Соджи поколебался.  
– Нет. Я хочу спать.  
– Так иди к себе в комнату!  
– У вас уютнее.  
– Я работаю.  
– Не волнуйтесь, я не помешаю. Просто буду тихо лежать и сопеть, а вы можете поумиляться.  
– Больше мне делать нечего!  
Соджи огляделся по сторонам.  
– Дайте-ка мне свою подушку.  
– Я на ней сижу вообще-то.  
– Ничего, я не брезгливый.  
– Эй!  
Соджи взялся за подушку и потянул на себя, но Хиджиката схватился за неё, словно это было самое большое его сокровище.  
– Какой вы жадный, – осуждающе сказал Соджи, не переставая дёргать, – подушки пожалели.  
– Просто уходи… мне нужно…  
Хиджиката вдруг закашлялся и тяжело навалился на стол, прижав ладонь к глазам. Соджи прекрасно знал, как он себя сейчас чувствует: нос заложен, горло дерёт, голова как чугунная. В таком состоянии нужно выпить лекарство и лечь спать, а не горбиться над бумагами. Соджи хотелось бы силой уложить Хиджикату в кровать и накрыть одеялом до самого носа. А самому сидеть рядом и гладить его по волосам или менять влажные полотенца на лбу – заботиться.  
Соджи стиснул зубы и дёрнул подушку на себя изо всех сил. Каждый раз, когда ему хотелось заботиться о Хиджикате или делать что-то настолько же глупое, беспомощное и бесполезное, он поступал назло. В первую очередь – назло себе. 

В итоге Хиджиката уступил, как уступал всегда, и отдал подушку без боя. Соджи облюбовал себе местечко возле его стола, на расстоянии вытянутой руки, любовно взбил подушку и уютно устроился на полу.  
Хиджиката что-то быстро писал: рука двигалась быстро и плавно, кончик кисти едва касался бумаги. Выглядело это красиво, хотя – Соджи знал – почерк у Хиджикаты был ужасный.  
– Между прочим, – сказал он, разглядывая Хиджикату из-под полуопущенных ресниц, – вы всё время подчёркиваете, что вы старше, а ведь я уже давно не ребёнок.  
Кисть замерла над бумагой, Хиджиката обернулся и посмотрел на него с лёгким удивлением.  
– Я знаю  
– Тогда не обращайтесь со мной, как с пятилеткой.  
– Не веди себя так! – Хиджиката ткнул кистью в его сторону и осёкся: – Проклятье, кляксу поставил.  
Соджи тихо улыбнулся и закрыл глаза. Подушка Хиджикаты была такой тёплой, с улицы тянуло свежим воздухом, и его разморило. Или же он заразился. Что если он заболеет? Тогда можно будет заставить Хиджикату, как виновного, ухаживать за ним: сидеть рядом с его футоном, гладить по волосам и менять влажные полотенца. Будет весело…  
Соджи так замечтался, что сам не заметил, как заснул. Ему снилось что-то хорошее и тёплое, что-то, от чего хотелось улыбаться.  
Проснулся он, потому что ощутил лёгкое прикосновение. Открыл глаза, сонно щурясь, и увидел склонившегося над ним Хиджикату.  
– Что-то случилось?  
– Ничего. Спи.  
Соджи всё равно приподнялся на локте и почувствовал, как что-то скользит по плечу. Хаори. Соджи потрогал его, плотное, нагретое чужим телом, и перевёл взгляд на Хиджикату. Тот даже бровью не повёл.   
– Ты заснул на сквозняке. Так и простудиться недолго.   
Если бы Соджи поймали за тем, как он накрывает Хиджикату хаори, он бы сгорел со стыда, Хиджикате же всё было нипочём. Потому что он не придавал этому значения, не чувствовал того, что чувствовал Соджи. Это было обидно.  
Соджи закрыл глаза, открыл, но Хиджиката всё ещё сидел рядом с ним. Может быть, это ему снится? Может быть, он и не просыпался, а продолжает видеть сон. В этом сне всё было по-другому: правильно, так, как ему хотелось. В этом сне Соджи протянул руку, положил ладонь Хиджикате на затылок, надавил, заставляя пригнуться, и поцеловал его.   
Хиджиката не отстранился, и Соджи осмелел. Мягко прихватил нижнюю губу, лизнул, надавил языком, заставляя открыть рот, целуя уже по-настоящему, именно так, как ему снилось, как он всегда хотел.   
Губы у Хиджикаты были сладкие – наверное, из-за лекарства, но Соджи понравилось бы, даже будь они смазаны ядом. Они и были ядом. Губы Хиджикаты, его голос, его глаза и волосы, его улыбка – весь он был смертельной отравой, неумолимой, медленно разрушающей изнутри. И Соджи не перестал бы целовать его даже ради спасения жизни.  
Но ему пришлось.  
Хиджиката сжал его запястье и отстранился. Соджи бездумно потянулся следом, но почувствовал давление на плечо.  
– Спи уже, сонный идиот, – сказал Хиджиката, укладывая его чуть ли не силой. – Спи.  
Голос у него был мягким, а хватка – железной, и Соджи пришлось послушаться. Стоило коснуться щекой подушки, как навалилась сонливость – он был таким усталым, почти больным от разочарования. Веки закрывались сами собой, и, уже проваливаясь в сон, Соджи почувствовал, как Хиджиката гладит его по волосам.


	4. Больно

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Они больше не увидятся.

Ночью выпал первый снег.  
Проснувшись, жители Эдо обнаружили, что всё вокруг стало белым: улицы, дома и небо. Снег продолжал идти, крупные снежинки парили в воздухе, как лепестки сакуры, ветер прекратился, даже стало теплее – словно зима заботливо укутала город белым одеялом. Дети в восторге носились по улицам, играя в снежки, и в прежние времена Соджи непременно присоединился бы к ним.  
Сейчас снег нагонял на него тоску.  
Снег выпал прямо поверх травы и кустов, облачил деревья в белые погребальные одежды. Листья были ещё зелёными, не пожухлыми – полными сил. Вряд ли они хотели умирать, но смена сезонов не считалась с их желаниями – так же как жизнь не считалась с желаниями Соджи.  
Он никогда не думал о смерти – разве в его возрасте хоть кто-то думает о ней – просто знал, что погибнет в бою, до последнего вдоха защищая Кондо-сана. Но судьба распорядилась иначе. Он был обречён медленно умирать от изматывающей болезни, неспособный даже держать меч в руках, всеми покинутый. Шинсенгуми отступали вместе с армией бакуфу, а Соджи оставался в Эдо. Беспомощный. Бесполезный.  
Он лежал на футоне, опираясь на локоть, и бездумно следил за падающими снежинками. В такую погоду хорошо играть в снежки с соседскими ребятишками, а потом, навеселившись до изнеможения, сидеть за котацу. Пить чай, приготовленный Чизуру, слушать, как Хиджиката и Саннан-сан обмениваются колкостями, а Кондо-сан пытается их примирить, смеяться вместе с Сано-саном и Шинпачи-саном над Хейске и иногда подтрунивать над молчаливым Сайто.  
Всё это теперь было невозможно.  
Не только из-за его болезни – их дом остался в Киото, а Шинсенгуми утратили своё имя и в любой момент могли утратить страну. Кто-то погиб, как Ген-сан и Ямазаки, кто-то ушёл, как Шинпачи-сан и Сано-сан. Всё менялось, всё становилось хуже, а снег падал и падал, скрывая живую зелень, облачая всё в траурный белый цвет.

Чизуру тихо постучала в сёдзи.  
– Окита-сан, к вам пришли.  
Соджи не ответил.  
Они все навещали его чуть ли не каждый день: Кондо-сан, офицеры, ребята из Первого. Они приносили сладости, много болтали и шутили и… жалели его. Конечно, жалели. Это было видно по их взглядам, по неловким паузам, по тому, как они замирали и напрягались, стоило ему кашлянуть. Они обращались с ним бережно и осторожно – не как с бойцом и товарищем. Он больше и не был их товарищем, он стал обузой, больным – кем-то, к кому можно испытывать только жалость.  
Их забота изматывала похлеще болезни, и временами Соджи действительно хотел, чтобы его все оставили в покое. Но потом вспоминал, что совсем скоро они попрощаются и, очень может быть, не увидятся больше никогда.  
В коридоре послышались быстрые шаги, хлопнула створка сёдзи. Соджи сделал глубокий вдох, изобразил жизнерадостную улыбку и обернулся.  
И замер.  
– Привет, – сказал Хиджиката.  
Соджи молчал, не в состоянии даже рот раскрыть, а он быстро огляделся и нахмурился.  
– Кто позволил тебе сидеть с открытыми сёдзи в такую погоду? – он быстро пересёк комнату и резко задвинул створки. – Мало проблем, решил ещё и простудиться?.. Что смешного?  
Соджи сообразил, что так и сидит с фальшивой улыбкой на лице, и поспешно замотал головой.  
Они не виделись с тех пор, как он перебрался жить сюда.  
По словам Кондо-сана Хиджиката был очень занят, но Соджи прекрасно знал причину – тот просто не хотел видеть его таким. Соджи не обижался и даже был этому рад. Он мог изображать веселье и беззаботность перед другими, мог притворяться сильным перед Чизуру, но не перед Хиджикатой – тот раскусил бы притворство в мгновение ока. Ещё и его жалость Соджи бы не вынес.  
Хиджиката сел напротив и поставил рядом с собой прямоугольный свёрток, наверное, с гостинцами. Он продолжал оглядываться, словно искал, к чему бы ещё придраться, но нервно постукивающие по колену пальцы его выдавали. Он просто не знал, что сказать.  
– Какая просторная комната, – наконец выдал Хиджиката. – Неплохо ты устроился.  
– Да, место хорошее.  
– Как самочувствие?  
– Нормально.  
Хиджиката покивал, словно поверил.  
Молчание затягивалось, и Соджи не выдержал:  
– Не думал, что вы придёте.  
Хиджиката моргнул, потом нахмурился.  
– Я сам не ожидал, что смогу вырваться. Много дел в связи с подготовкой к походу.  
– Понимаю, – вежливо кивнул Соджи.  
Хиджиката окинул его пренебрежительным взглядом.  
– Это вряд ли.  
Соджи тихо засмеялся. Он думал, что не выдержит жалости Хиджикаты, но тот и не думал его жалеть. Хиджиката вёл себя так, словно всё было как раньше, и это воодушевляло. Соджи даже почувствовал себя лучше.  
– Если бы я сейчас был вместе со всеми, я бы постарался вам помочь.  
– Это угроза?  
Хиджиката тоже улыбнулся. Они помолчали, но уже не напряжённо, а уютно, по-дружески.  
– Хорошо выглядите, – сказал Соджи.  
На самом деле, Хиджиката выглядел неважно: бледный и усталый, с тёмными кругами под глазами – но смотреть на него всё равно было приятно. Соджи смотрел и чувствовал, как в груди разливается сладкая, тянущая боль, не имеющая ничего общего с туберкулёзом. Всё это время он совсем не скучал по Хиджикате и не думал о нём, а сейчас не мог думать ни о чём, кроме него.  
– Ты об этом? – Хиджиката провёл рукой по коротким волосам. – Непривычно, но довольно удобно.  
– Я о вашем наряде – выглядит впечатляюще. Женщинам, наверное, нравится.  
– Не знаю, не проверял… К слову, о нарядах: у меня для тебя кое-что есть.  
Хиджиката взял свёрток, который принёс с собой и начал разворачивать. Соджи любопытно вытянул шею: это оказались не сладости, вообще не еда, а аккуратно сложенная одежда.  
– Твоя форма, – сказал Хиджиката, – как капитана первого отряда Шинсенгуми.  
Соджи непонимающе заморгал, и он пояснил, словно нехотя:  
– Я пришёл попрощаться. Завтра ночью мы покидаем Эдо.

Это было похоже на удар по лицу: больно, резко, отрезвляюще.  
Соджи давно смирился с мыслью, что Шинсенгуми уйдут воевать без него. По крайней мере, так ему казалось. Сейчас, перед лицом скорого расставания, он понял, что никогда не сможет с этим смириться.  
– Я пойду с вами!  
– Не пойдёшь.  
– Пойду! Конечно, толку от меня мало, но на то, чтобы защитить Кондо-сана, моих сил хватит.  
Хиджиката закатил глаза.  
– Ты даже с кровати встать не можешь.  
– Могу!  
Соджи опёрся руками о футон, приподнялся на одно колено – обычно он делал это с помощью Чизуру, но отчаяние придавало сил.  
– Не веди себя, как ребёнок, – Хиджиката покачал головой и встал, легко и быстро, словно демонстрируя, насколько Соджи слабее. – Подумай головой. Сейчас ты будешь для нас обузой, но я не зря принёс тебе эту форму. Оставайся здесь, лечись, слушайся врача, и, когда тебе станет лучше, ты сможешь присоединиться к отряду. Но не раньше. Поэтому постарайся и выздоравливай скорее.  
Он прошёл мимо, направляясь к выходу.  
– Нет, подождите!  
В горле запершило. Соджи кашлянул, ещё раз и ещё, уже громче, и наконец зашёлся долгим сухим кашлем. Приступ – в такой момент, при Хиджикате – хуже ничего и быть не могло.  
Кашель всё не прекращался, сильный, изматывающий, от него сотрясалось всё тело, и в голове как будто рвались тонкие-тонкие невидимые ниточки. Во рту появился привкус крови, и Соджи безотчётно прижал ладонь к губам. Это было ошибкой. Вес всего тела пришёлся на одну руку – в его состоянии это оказалось слишком тяжело. Рука подломилась, и он повалился лицом вперёд, не успевая даже выставить локоть – неповоротливый, как черепаха, беспомощный, жалкий.  
На глаза навернулись злые слёзы. Оставалось только надеяться, что Хиджиката ушёл и не увидит его позора. Не увидит, как он расквасит себе нос, подобно маленькому ребёнку. И это после обещаний защитить Кондо-сана.  
Сильные руки подхватили его над самым полом – Хиджиката не ушёл.

Соджи почувствовал, как его поднимают и прижимают к твёрдому надёжному плечу, почувствовал тёплую ладонь на спине.  
– Ну, ну, тише, – другой рукой Хиджиката гладил его по голове, – успокойся и дыши, вот так. Потом я принесу тебе попить, а пока дыши.  
Тихий, спокойный голос вёл за собой сквозь марево боли. Соджи глотнул воздуха и вцепился в плотную ткань мундира. Он всё ещё вздрагивал всем телом, но Хиджиката держал его, и это помогало. Кашель постепенно стихал, ненавистный привкус во рту становился всё слабее – присутствие Хиджикаты, его объятия, тепло его рук были лучшим из лекарств.  
– Вот так, – повторил Хиджиката, потом немного отодвинулся и посмотрел на него сверху вниз. – Ну что, полегчало?  
Соджи кивнул, продолжая вжиматься щекой в его плечо.  
– Тогда я позову кого-нибудь…  
Соджи молча замотал головой, неуверенный, что голос его не подведёт.  
– Ладно, ладно.  
Хиджиката всегда всё понимал без слов. Если хотел.  
Соджи прикрыл глаза, наслаждаясь ощущением покоя. Хиджиката обнимал его, крепко прижав к себе – можно было почувствовать, как бьётся его сердце, ощутить слабый цветочный аромат его волос. Соджи хорошо знал эти ощущения: раньше он не раз напрыгивал на Хиджикату, наваливался ему на спину, когда тот сидел над бумагами. Хиджиката возмущался, но позволял. Понимал ли он, или не хотел понять – Соджи тогда не волновало. Но сейчас всё было по-другому. Сейчас был последний раз.  
– Хиджиката-сан.  
– Что?  
Соджи обнял его за плечи, потянулся вверх и поцеловал. Не в губы, в щёку. Прикоснулся к прохладной гладкой коже, так целомудренно и легко, как никогда раньше, прикрыл глаза на мгновение, запоминая. Потом отодвинулся и сказал:  
– Я вас люблю.  
Вот так просто.  
Столько лет он хранил эти три слова в глубине души, как великую тайну. Столько раз эти слова горели на кончике языка, готовые сорваться с губ. Всё время казалось, что момент неподходящий, и он сдерживался, откладывая признание для другого, более удачного случая. Тогда он думал, что таких случаев ещё будет множество, что впереди у них целая жизнь.  
Эта «целая жизнь» оказалась до смешного короткой.  
– Я вас люблю, – повторил Соджи. – Уже очень давно.  
На самом деле, он не решался признаться, потому что трусил. Боялся, что Хиджиката посмотрит на него, как на сумасшедшего, что начнёт сторониться его, или – самое худшее – скажет, чтобы не вёл себя как ребёнок, чтобы выкинул эту детскую блажь из головы. Но все страхи меркли перед страхом смерти.  
Не будет никакого другого раза: если он не признается сейчас, то не признается уже никогда – стоило понять это и всё стало очень просто.

Хиджиката молчал, и Соджи забеспокоился.  
– Не подумайте, что я чего-то от вас жду. Я…  
– Помолчи.  
Это прозвучало так резко, что Соджи замер с открытым ртом, а Хиджиката взял его за плечи, притянул ближе к себе, хотя казалось, что ближе уже некуда, и поцеловал. Сам.  
Это было настолько странно и совершенно, абсолютно невозможно, что несколько секунд он только ошалело моргал, позволяя себя целовать. Потом наконец осознал происходящее и упёрся Хиджикате в плечи, отодвигаясь.  
– Что вы делаете? Вы же заразитесь.  
Их лица оказались так близко, как никогда раньше. Глаза у Хиджикаты лихорадочно блестели, на щеках выступил румянец, словно он уже заболел, влажные губы потемнели.  
– Плевать, – сказал он хрипло. – Я не откажусь от этого даже под страхом смерти.  
Соджи сдался. Хиджиката целовался слишком хорошо, а он был недостаточно благороден, чтобы отказываться от такого подарка судьбы.  
Хиджиката целовал его жадно и отчаянно. Словно умирал от жажды, а Соджи был водой. Словно задыхался, а Соджи был воздухом. Словно это был последний поцелуй в его жизни.  
Вспомнилось прошлое: каким заботливым Хиджиката был, как гладил по волосам, как смотрел со снисходительной нежностью, как уступал во всём и всё позволял… даже целовать себя. Стало горько до слёз . Идиот. Какой же идиот. Сколько времени они потеряли зря, времени, которое уже не вернуть.  
Соджи обнял Хиджикату за плечи и с жаром ответил на поцелуй. Они потеряли так много лет – теперь нужно было беречь каждую секунду.  
Руки у Хиджикаты были горячие, объятья крепкие до боли. Соджи отчаянно цеплялся за его плечи и чувствовал себя таким слабым, как никогда раньше, но и таким живым, каким не был уже очень давно.  
Голова кружилась – от поцелуя или от слабости – но он не хотел останавливаться. Поэтому остановился Хиджиката.  
– Эй, ты как?  
– Хорошо… – сказал Соджи, потом открыл глаза и попытался сосредоточить расплывающийся взгляд. – Хорошо, что я признался – хоть один из нас должен вести себя по-взрослому.  
Хиджиката нахмурился было, потом покачал головой и тихо рассмеялся. Соджи ждал ответа, но он только дотронулся до его лица, погладил по щеке кончиками пальцев, завёл за ухо выбившуюся прядь. Осторожно и так нежно, пальцы ласкали кожу – и обжигали как раскалённое железо. Соджи перехватил его запястье, крепко сжал. Захотелось выкрутить ему руку – просто, чтобы Хиджикате тоже стало больно, чтобы он почувствовал хоть частицу той боли, которую Соджи испытывал так давно.  
Конечно же, он сдержался.  
– Я хочу кое-что сказать…  
Хиджиката поцеловал его в лоб, в висок, в уголок рта – мягко, едва касаясь приоткрытыми губами.  
– Послушайте…  
Хиджиката поцеловал его в губы, словно хотел запечатать ему рот, заставить молчать. Бороться с этим было бесполезно, и Соджи закрыл глаза. Хиджиката держал его в объятьях и – даже не целовал – скользил губами по лицу. Закрытые веки, скулы, подбородок, как будто хотел запомнить его наощупь.  
Прикосновения были невесомыми, но каждая мышца в его теле дрожала, как натянутая струна – Соджи мог ощутить это. Его ресницы тоже дрожали, щекоча кожу. И его голос дрожал, когда он наконец выдохнул:  
– Мне нужно идти.  
– Останьтесь ещё ненадолго.  
Хиджиката покачал головой – Соджи не видел, но почувствовал, как его волосы мазнули по щеке.  
– Я и так засиделся, у меня назначена встреча с представителем бакуфу.  
Он убрал руку с плеча Соджи, потом вторую, потом отодвинулся – сразу стало прохладно. Соджи посмотрел на него, прищурясь, готовый сказать что-нибудь колкое, но промолчал. Хиджиката выглядел так, словно отдирает себя от него по живому, вместе с лоскутами кожи и кровью, через силу. Ему тоже было больно, может быть, не меньше, чем Соджи, может быть, больнее – это стало понятно только сейчас. И только на мгновение.  
Хиджиката оставался самим собой, он всегда делал то, что должен, и никогда – то, что хочет. Когда он выпрямился, он уже выглядел таким же спокойным и равнодушным, как обычно.  
Соджи изобразил кривую улыбку.  
– Это оскорбительно: мы видимся в последний раз, а вы всё равно говорите о делах.  
– Глупости. Конечно же, мы ещё встретимся.  
– В Мейфу?  
Хиджиката приподнял бровь.  
– Так уверен, что попадёшь не в Ад?  
Соджи хотел ответить по достоинству, но в сёдзи тихонько постучали.  
– Окита-сан, пора принимать лекарство, – Чизуру отодвинула створки. – Хиджиката-сан, поможете?  
– Мне пора идти.  
Хиджиката подобрал катану и встал.  
– Как я уже говорил, – сказал он, не глядя на Соджи, – если ты будешь слушаться врача и старательно лечиться, то сможешь присоединиться к нам в любое время.  
Он прошёл мимо Чизуру к выходу.  
– Место капитана первого отряда по-прежнему за тобой, так что постарайся.  
Он вышел в коридор и задвинул створки, ни разу не обернувшись.

Чизуру помогла Соджи выпить лекарство, а потом лечь и укрыла одеялом – сам он был на это не способен. Хиджиката словно выжал те жалкие крохи сил, что у него ещё оставались. Как обычно.  
– Чизуру-тян, снег ещё идёт? Открой сёдзи.  
– Так ведь холодно.  
– Открой ненадолго.  
Снег не только не прекратился, но даже усилился. Соджи повернул голову, чтобы удобнее было смотреть на падающие крупные хлопья.  
Хиджиката сказал, что они ещё встретятся. Интересно, он врал ему или самому себе? Не мог же он в самом деле так думать. Соджи не был врачом или предсказателем судьбы, но он знал совершенно точно – они не увидятся больше. Никогда.  
Снег всё падал, безмолвный и беспощадный, пряча живую зелень под белым траурным покрывалом, но это зрелище уже не нагоняло тоску. Соджи прижал пальцы к губам и улыбнулся.  
По крайней мере, теперь ему было что вспомнить.


End file.
